


蛇蛇美和他的主人②

by zhuzisheng



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzisheng/pseuds/zhuzisheng
Summary: 瓷美，口交，晨勃服务，想象自慰，注意避雷
Relationships: China/America
Kudos: 16





	蛇蛇美和他的主人②

一条蛇蛇被塞进纸箱子里，被瓷偷偷摸摸的带进了自己居住的小区，并不轻松，美已经长大了不少，塞在箱子里还是有些勉强，趁着电梯无人，顺利的把一条蛇先偷偷摸摸的运进自己的家中，再接着去抱自己剩下的东西。  
打开电热毯，把一条睡的满脸口水的蛇塞进去。  
瓷的生活也要从他的假期中解放出来，重新回归自己的工作了。  
但是美的存在还是让他不放心，美虽然有足够的智慧，但是他还没厨房的台子高，瓷着实是不敢把一条精力过剩的少年蛇蛇独自留在家中，更何况美看起来在某些特殊时间也特别黏着自己，瓷坐在床上，一条美困兮兮的窝在他的怀里，电视中放着今日的新闻，美听的头一点一点，睡姿永远都是教不好的歪斜，毕竟是有着一条蛇蛇尾巴的生物。  
瓷抚摸着他的尾巴，一种独特的皮革感觉，瓷的体温本是不高，美也是独特的体质，瓷的体温对于他来说虽然还是偏高，但是还是一种温暖的感觉为多，美也就由着他的手在自己的尾巴上乱摸。  
“我应该给你买一台手机。”瓷突然来了一句，美吓得浑身一缩，咻的抬起自己的小脑瓜，略有些不满的看着瓷。  
瓷向美道了一句歉，抚摸几下那颗柔软金发的小脑袋，再顺着他的脊背往下一摸，还没摸到熟悉的鳞片，美就哼哼唧唧的软了下来，趴在他身上，尾巴尖在他手中扣一个松松的环，最后把瓷整只手抱在怀里，隔着睡衣的温度正好，美就像一大只的树袋熊挂在他的手上。  
充满占有欲的姿势。  
果然还是小孩子。  
然后瓷就在早上五点钟被自己身上的一大团蛇压醒了。  
美已经肥了不止一圈，压醒瓷只不过是他能做到的事情之一罢了，只不过一大早醒来，天都黑着，乌蒙蒙的一片之中，困的神志不清的在黑暗中看见一双蓝盈盈的眸子面无表情的看着自己，瓷差点当场吓的心肌梗死。  
他虎躯一震，倒吸一口凉气，突如其来的大动作使得在被美吓得半死的瓷不出意外的紧接着吓坏了美，一条蛇蛇从瓷的身上弹射了出去，以极快的速度咻然钻进瓷已经被搅的乱七八糟的衣柜之中了。  
瓷看着就知道这到底是谁的手笔了。  
开一扇柜门并不是什么难事，更何况是推拉式的，只不过美的身高并不高，所以瓷无外乎收获了一只尾巴上挂满了自己的内衣的美，以及一地被搅的乱七八糟的内衣。  
“...美，出来。”瓷赤着两条长腿，把一条吓的缩进自己的内衣堆中的蛇蛇提出来，“抱歉，吓到你了。”  
美在内衣堆里探出一个头，发出了一个沙哑的声音，抱住了瓷的长腿，却被皮肤的温度烫了一下，又缩了回去。  
“你是不是…变声期了？”  
美低低的应了一声，这样的成长速度出乎瓷的意料，瓷又开始思考起困扰自己的问题——论一条蛇该怎么割包皮——很明显，美不是那种上得了台面的物种，好在除了这个之外还是有点小办法的，瓷打算自己上手把美的包皮翻出来。  
会挺疼的。  
还是双倍的痛苦。  
瓷还得和美解释这是对他的身体好。  
“...”美盘在沙发上，安安静静的听着带着眼睛科普的瓷喋喋不休，意料之外的认真，也不知道是不是瓷的错觉，美在听到“炎症”之类的词的时候身体会明显的紧绷一下。  
“所以…我得把你的，呃，包皮翻出来，可以吗？”  
美冷静的思考了一会，舒展开自己盘成一个团团的身体，肉乎乎的手指把自己的鳞片掀起一角，两根软绵绵的蛇蛇性器慢慢的呈现在了瓷的面前，意料之外的配合，瓷意识到了美对自己身体的格外重视，再次提醒美这件事的疼痛，美还带着婴儿肥的脸的脸上浮现出一种相当坚毅的表情。  
“daddy。”美用尾巴卷着瓷的手往自己的下身牵过去，瓷叹了一口气，趁着自己的假期还有个两周的样子，倒不如就这样给美处理掉得了。  
酒精的味道，美又被丢进浴缸里头，瓷做了充分的消毒以后握住了美的性器，软趴趴的性器已经开始发育，事情还是简单的，只不过美嚎的着实有些凄惨，等到处理完以后瓷还得把覆盖的鳞片给修了，要不是瓷住顶层，下面几层的居民又没回家，瓷的小秘密除了在瓷手上留下几个泄气的牙印和一大串毫无意义的鬼哭狼嚎之外，也没有什么被发现的可能了。  
在享受了瓷特别照顾以后的美连爬行都歪歪扭扭的格外艰难，就像是完全没有学过走路的婴儿摇摇晃晃的走路一样，美不得不用一种近乎诡异的侧面爬法，暴露着自己娇弱的性器在瓷的家里探索宇宙。  
痛归痛，玩归玩，精神过剩的美把自己的精力放在了折腾瓷养的花花草草，几只无辜的鸟还有一缸总是换新的鱼身上，在两周之后瓷上班之前，他就已经掌握了怎么用一台智能手机以及打开电视的方法了，他甚至会点外卖，用还是带着沙哑声音发出迷惑性的语气词来糊弄外卖员，倒也是活的如鱼得水水到渠成诚心诚意意大利面。  
只不过他完全不会说话，这着实是一个让瓷头痛的问题。  
接着就是在美进入青春期不久之后的问题了。  
瓷没有想到的是自己也会有晨勃的一天，他的性冷淡似乎是天生的，更不会有什么春梦，但是这并不能代表一条蛇现在顺服的趴在自己的两腿之间用奇怪的蛇信子舌头抵舔自己已经充血勃起的那一根了。  
“daddy？”美也意识到瓷醒了，生疏的学着电影里的金发美人扑到瓷的怀里再亲亲他的嘴角，尾巴已经有自己的思想，团团缠绕住瓷的挺立了，惊人的尺寸，现在已经充血膨胀，在美的手中不停的跳跃。  
“美，你不用这么…帮我的。”  
瓷就单纯的把动物界的什么报恩啊学习行为啊统统搬了出来，欲起身自己解决，美抬手摁住了他，灵活的把自己往被子里埋，握住瓷的硕大套弄，揪开碍事的尾巴尖，蛇信子毫不抗拒的缠绕上瓷的挺立，少年张开自己的嘴，借着体质的优势毫不费力的把一整根粗大都吞入嘴里，学着瓷套弄自己的动作返回去套弄他的。  
美的嘴多少还是保留下了一些蛇的特征的，深喉对于美来说轻松自如，他可以把瓷的硕大像吃棒棒糖一样整根含住，舌头在嘴里胡乱的搅和，吞吐之中发出吮吸的声音，手指时不时的安抚几下瓷的囊袋，看起来经过了瓷两次安抚之后他也并非一无所获。  
只是还是生疏而已。  
瓷发出一个代表了快感的音节，这种感觉有些奇怪，被自己的小宠物口交什么的，的确是很奇怪，但是他的上半身还是人形，瓷自诩不应该由着美胡作非为，抬手打算把美从自己的性器上扒拉下来，蛇尾就自己送到了瓷的手里，尾巴尖已经松松的缠绕住瓷的手指了。  
一个难缠而固执的家伙。  
“你就一定要这样吗？”瓷的手指摩挲着漂亮的蛇尾，灰蒙蒙的已经准备好要蜕皮了，美用行动证明了自己的坚持，舌尖缠绕住瓷的性器在嘴里滑动，蛇蛇特有的带着弹性的口腔满满的包裹住瓷的性器，小心翼翼的避开了自己的牙齿，单纯的利用自己的口腔来满足瓷，手指灵活的缠绕上了瓷的挺立的下半部分，不过美终归还是年轻，差了点经验，在瓷看来大约就是一条蛇蛇的学习而已。  
他低笑一声，摁住美毛茸茸的脑袋，提醒了对方一句，就抱着他的头，把自己的性器满满的顶到美的嘴里，深深的塞入紧致的口腔，再快速的抽出，带着美缠绕在上面的舌头一起，在美的下唇划了一个小圈，又重重的把性器完全顶入。  
“自己撸一下性器，美，如果你要我舒服的话，你自己得先舒服起来。”  
一条小蛇顺从的跟着瓷的频率上下动着自己的手，已经愈合的两根性器在手中慢慢充血膨胀，一个可观的大小，美在长大，他似乎成长的太快，瓷还是担心这种快速的生长会不会对他的生命带来点什么副作用，一条生长过快的小蛇的确是有些可疑了。  
不过现在他还不至于沉溺于自己的思考之中，他心爱的小蛇还在和他激烈的口交，蛇的下体在床单上乱蹭，又高高的抬起，把被子里的热气都折腾掉了，瓷觉得自己有必要在美的口腔酸软之前结束这场简短的晨勃服务，美坚持不了多久，身体就会慢慢的自己软下来，到时候难受的还是自己。  
于是瓷加快了自己的抽插速度，不出意外的看到美被自己的性器塞了满口，一副被欺负的泪眼汪汪的模样，清脆的吞吐响声回响在卧室之中，美的眼前已经弥漫起雾气，瓷还没怎么样呢，美就一脸被欺负的样子了。  
真是叫人头疼的不行。  
瓷的动作快了不少，性器在美的嘴里进进出出，最后是几个深插，仿佛要把下面的囊袋也一起插入美被插的溢出涎液的嘴里，美无师自通的在最后吮吸了几下瓷发红的龟头，伴随着满脸的泪水和涎液，瓷低哼一声，把白浊射进了美的嘴里。  
后者在瓷要求他吐出来之前就全部吞掉了。  
还记得张开嘴来示意自己吃的干干净净。  
“...下不为例，真是胡闹。”瓷在美的头上敲了一记，美嗷了一声就呲溜一下逃走了，留着一片狼藉的床单给瓷，真是胡来，瓷宽容的叹气，顺势就开始整理美弄出来的脏污了，美多少也看准时间，挑着一个周六来胡作非为，没有了心心念念的懒觉，瓷总觉得怪困的。  
不如睡个午觉。  
一条蛇蛇美飞快的溜进了钟爱的洗衣机里头。  
不知道为什么，美对洗衣机情有独钟，但凡是找不到蛇了，瓷八成可以在自己的洗衣机里头找到他，目前瓷已经万全掌握了揪住美的尾巴把蛇拖出来再同时把衣服什么的都丢进去的方法，也是美这个一天到晚在家里都能惹事的主给训练出来的。  
就好像原本想让美适应自己的生物钟，能够三餐跟着自己一起吃的，结果美适应是适应了，瓷看着美就条件反射的想投喂这条肥呼呼的蛇了。  
美在瓷的生活中，还是扮演着一个独一无二的角色，让瓷甘愿为他一次次的破例的惹事精。  
看起来似乎他对手机有着极大的好奇心，瓷把自己的电话输进去，看着一条蛇抱着手机自己自娱自乐的钻研，总算有个东西能够镇住这个搞事的祖宗，不会再像一个大型吸尘器把全家的灰尘敬职敬责的通过在地上爬行的方式全部打扫干净。  
“接下来我就要去上班了，每天晚上我才能回来，你在家里得乖，知道吗？”瓷在玄关喋喋不休的拎着一只明显心不在焉的美短暂的叮嘱，“如果有事打我电话。”  
美含糊的应了一声，从瓷的手中挣脱，然后瞬间就溜回了房间。  
这几周下来美的生长速度开始变慢，他也趋于一个偏年轻的成年男性的模样，性格还是一如既往的作死性皮皮蛇，瓷却从他的身上感受出了不一样的感觉，他开始慢慢的在某些事情上与自己拉开距离，如果说那些都是父子或者主人对待宠物的象征的话，那么美就是在逃避这一些东西。  
他不想做自己的儿子或宠物。  
可是在某些方面他又表现的一如既往的粘人，瓷再怎么迟钝愚笨情商低钢筋水泥直男都可以看得出来，美在用对待伴侣的模式对待自己，还是电影上学来的。  
不知道这算不算学歪了。  
但是值得注意的是，瓷捡到美还是在凌冽的寒冬，一个可以嗮被子的日子，而现在冬季已经开始结束，气温回暖，美也已经发育成一条标准的成年蛇类了。  
至少洗衣机对于他来说永远都不算小，瓷每次回家八成都能从里面捞出一条美，他已经开始进入正常的上班时间，美的午餐通常都是靠早上提早做好的东西解决，等到晚上瓷回家做饭，美才能和他享受一顿不错的晚餐，这让美慢慢的重视起来。  
瓷头疼的看着把自己的盆栽里新开的花都揪了丢茶杯里的美，假装这是一盆精美的插花，，美的尾巴已经开始强大到足够支撑他立起人类部分的上半身游走，这也就意味着，美可以够到更多的地方了。  
如果一条你亲手当儿子或者宠物养大的，对你了如指掌的蛇现在把你当对象了，你该怎么做？  
瓷有些不知所措，恋爱经验为0的某男性决定向隔壁的好友霓虹小姐询问。  
“啊？有人在追你怎么办？”霓虹抓抓自己的短发，上面的猫耳突兀的扑腾了几下，“你喜欢他吗？”  
“我想…应该算是喜欢？”瓷仔细的回想了一下自己对美的感觉，两者也一起相处了足够久了，尽管其中有过几次不愉快，真的闹得挺大的，甚至瓷都被美恶狠狠的咬过以外，除开这些，美其实是个不错的蛇。  
或者说…人。  
“那你为什么不试试看呢？”霓虹看向窗外，瓷顺着她的视线一起看去，外面的桃花已经准备开放，和美相处过了一个严冬，从捡到他，喂他第一口饭开始，已经过了足足一个冬天。  
他们相拥而眠了整个冬天，彼此信赖，甚至有时候还要互相解决生理需求，但是这真的算是一种感情吗？  
瓷一时间有些失神，回忆在眼前跳动，无论是好的亦或是不好的，他都清楚的记得。  
“要不，你想想未来你们两个结婚的样子？”霓虹试探的在发呆的瓷眼前挥了挥，瓷骤然从回忆中挣脱，愣了一下，道了一声谢，离开了霓虹小姐的办公室。  
“唉——”霓虹小姐看着瓷的背影叹了口气，“怎么都来找我——我也是个寡王啊。”  
今年的霓虹小姐也没有对象呢。  
瓷坐在自己的办公室里回想着霓虹的话。  
如果是结婚…那么那个家伙肯定会因为人多被吓的钻到角落里——瓷想象了一下一团穿着白婚纱的蛇飞快逃走的模样，莫名的想到了水母——只是一点是肯定的，他不排斥，好像就算是和一个自己从小养到大的小怪物突兀的结婚，他好像也能安然接受，  
这算是一种感情吗？  
瓷一出门，美就一条蛇在家里了。  
他感受到了温度的变化，慢慢的拱开窗帘，花已经快要开了，温暖的阳光可以让他的身体慢慢暖和起来，只是这次很不一样。  
身体在变暖，贪婪吸收阳光之后，内部的温暖开始变成一种灼烧，烧近他的灵魂，在这个充满了瓷的气味的小房间里，美觉得头晕目眩，他的身上也渐渐的因为太阳温暖身体而带来了一股奇妙的气味，慢慢的充盈整个房间。  
美熟练的打开衣柜，抽出一条沾满了白茶芬芳的白衬衫，曾经的白衬衫可以包裹下他的全部，现在依旧挺大的，不过也勉强合身，美熟练的穿上白衬衫，不想系扣子，松松垮垮的拖着衣服缩到了瓷的床上。  
然后钻进了被子里。  
想象一下被自己当做伴侣的味道紧紧的包围，身上穿着他的衬衫，就像是投入了爱人的怀抱，再被他紧紧的抱住，光是想象一下和瓷的拥抱，美的身体就已经开始兴奋起来，不住的用自己的泄殖腔蹭着软绵绵的被单，把里面流出来的液体抹的到处都是。  
在简单的摩擦中，性器已经抬头，美为了方便，只能改趴为躺，就着细薄的丝绸质感的白衬衫抚摸自己的挺立，时不时的安抚一下已经流水的泄殖腔，由于泄殖腔还太紧小，他就干脆拿尾巴尖作为打开的方式，细细的尾巴尖颤抖的摁上泄殖腔，慢慢地钻了一点进去。  
美是一条半蛇，作为一条蛇，还是带着泄殖腔，可生育，还发育成熟的蛇，他在吸收了足够的阳光之后，发情了。  
只不过瓷还在外头纠结自己和小蛇的感情问题呢。  
这时候足够强大的学习能力就派上了用场，美熟悉瓷的手法，他是一个很稳重的人，最多只会用指尖来摩擦乳首，撩拨性的打开自己的身体，自己的手指触上那两个小点，想象是瓷的抚摸，从上而下地撩拨粉色的乳首，轻轻拉扯，把自己的身体惹的兴奋起来。  
美发出满足的喟叹，小声的低吟着把手一路往下。  
接下来就是尾巴。  
无论如何，尾巴似乎格外出彩，瓷总是会在自己的身体上慢慢的抚摸，最后才会抬手宠幸已经忍耐的不行的性器，美果断的忽略了这个环节，随意的摸了两把自己的尾巴，就伸手握住自己已经硬挺的性器。  
瓷不会刻意的接触泄殖腔，不知道为什么，就算每次自己主动打开泄殖腔，最终还是要美去乱蹭来安慰一下流水的小洞，他就着衬衫，胡乱的摸一把因为发情而泛滥的液体，随意的抹在衬衫上，再用湿漉漉的衬衫包裹住自己的性器，想象这是瓷的手在套弄，他的手的温度总是很高，带着一股烫的感觉，美不排斥这样的温度，就好像要把自己的皮肤给烫掉的温度就是瓷能带给他的快感。  
握住两根性器，拢在手中一起套弄，在最顶端先滑动两下，用自己性器的前液沾湿茎身，再慢慢的开始套弄，美的身体因为在发情期，所以格外的敏感，光是握住两根硬的要爆炸的性器就已经让他产生了大量的快感，他咬着被单，小声的呼唤着对瓷的爱称，另一只手依旧玩弄自己的乳首，上下同步的快感，再想象着瓷的爱抚，美觉得自己此时充满了欲望，就连泄殖腔也开始开合，渴求着什么东西插进去。  
本能促使，美的手颤抖着握住了已经有不少插进泄殖腔的细细的尾巴尖，缓慢的拉出一点，鳞片的质感摩的内壁有些发疼，但是也是很好的扩张了原本狭小的泄殖腔，泄殖腔吮吸着自己的尾巴，美发出低低的喘息，又把尾巴插了进去，细细的尾部带着泄殖腔的体液，被窝里充满了一条成年的蛇发情了的气味，就像熟透的果实，美身上散发着成熟的气息。  
瓷不会这么抚慰自己，美觉得他很少会像自己表达出欲望，至少是在性这一方面，他冷淡的好像一条蛇。  
不是一个好比喻。  
至少他喜欢自己的尾巴，拿着他喜欢的尾巴尖给自己安抚体内越来越旺盛的火焰，美的呼吸慢慢加快，他感受到的温度，自己的性器已经硬的发红，在蓝色的蛇眸之下，他无法再忍耐，握住性器套弄，动作由快变慢，白衬衫粗鲁的在自己身上摩擦，美的尾巴不受控制的在被窝里乱动，高高抬起腰肢，再落下，反复这个过程。  
他像是出水的鱼。  
尾巴配合的在柔软的泄殖腔口浅浅的抽插搅动，很快就扩张开了原本极小的地方，慢慢的可以放进一根手指，鳞片已经大开，泄殖腔内冒着水和一点点的热气。  
想象，想象一下瓷的动作，想象是他的手指在安抚。  
美低喘呻吟，身体被自己探索打开，尾巴胡乱的在泄殖腔口搅动，不得要领，无法进入更深的地方，体内的火无法忽视，他在燃烧。  
美的动作让被子掩盖的味道慢慢传开，发情的蛇用自己的尾巴插着流水的泄殖腔，手在已经兴奋的颤抖的性器上抚摸套弄，掀开衬衫，用自己的手握住两根继续套弄，他可以回想起瓷的每一个动作，良好的记性，性器在被子上乱蹭，美发出爽快的鼻音。  
瓷拎着公文包。  
电梯缓缓上升，超重，再失重。  
他就像是从地狱上升到天堂。  
也许他可以告诉美，自己并不是那种可以很快就接受他做自己配偶的人，毕竟每个人都需要时间，他需要慢慢来，瓷确信美会听懂。  
美的动作在加快，他的身体已经接近顶峰。  
瓷的手握住了门把手。  
“啊…啊啊…瓷！唔！”  
他发出的声音。  
和他所听到的声音。  
他在高潮。  
瓷闻到了一股奇怪的味道，说不出来的奇怪，但是经验告诉他现在可不是乖乖站在玄关等着一条看起来做了坏事的蛇能自己清理一下自己的狼藉然后乖乖的做些什么补偿的事情，很明显，美需要他。  
急匆匆的关上门，公文包丢椅子上。  
味道越发浓郁。  
被子鼓鼓的，有什么东西在颤抖。  
还用想吗，瓷坐在了床边，掀起被子的一角，浓郁的味道，还有一条湿漉漉的尾巴，外加一片狼藉的被单，被美紧紧的抓在手中的自己的白衬衫，衣衫不整，面泛潮红，大开着躺在自己的床上，性器刚刚吐出过白浊，整条蛇有些慵懒地窝在床上，美的手指还停留在泄殖腔上，被瓷抓了个正着。  
在美的常识中，这些乱七八糟的破事都是瓷解决的。  
那么这次他也可以解决一条无辜的蛇因为时间到了发情的问题——瓷看着扭来扭去的尾巴和露出的粉色穴肉，美已经明晃晃的发出了求好示意，空气中的味道大概也是发情搞的鬼——他意识到美已经完全发情了。


End file.
